A linear cutter made of nylon or the like has conventionally been used in mowing.
In such conventional mowing, a rotating body installed with the linear cutter is mounted on the drive shaft of a mower and then the rotating body is rotated together with the drive shaft. In this manner, the linear cutter that is pulled out of the outer circumferential surface of the rotating body can cut surrounding grass (see, for example, JP Pub. No. 2008-148684).